


Competition

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you pleaseeeeeee write one where Calzona joins the mile high club??;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

Arizona turned her attention from the in-flight movie to her wife, who was still breathing fast, her hands clutching the arm rests.

“Calliope,” Arizona murmured with a small smile, “We’re fine, relax.” She pried Callie’s fingers free and pressed her lips to the back of her hand. Callie’s eyes flickered to Arizona’s face and she smiled tightly.

“I know,” she said, trying to shrug despite the fact that she was so tense she could barely turn her head, “I’m fine, it’s totally fine. Everything’s fine.”

Arizona chuckled and unbuckled her seatbelt so she could lean over to place a gentle kiss on Callie’s lips. “I had no idea you were this afraid of flying,” she said, moving her lips to Callie’s neck.

“I told you it makes me nervous,” Callie replied, her voice shaky. They had taken the red-eye to New York for their conference in the hopes that Callie would sleep through most of the flight. The cabin lights were dimmed, and the flight had only been half booked, passengers spread throughout the cabin. Callie and Arizona had moved to an empty row of seats toward the back, the nearest passenger a few rows away.

“You did,” Arizona agreed, her teeth scraping the soft skin of Callie’s neck, making her suck in a sharp breath, “But I had no idea you’d be so tense.” She slid a hand under the blanket Callie had requested from the flight attendant and cupped her breast through her shirt.

“Arizona…” Callie admonished, but Arizona felt her pulse quicken against her lips and smiled, “…what are you doing?”

Arizona slipped her hand inside Callie’s shirt, her fingernails scraping against her stomach, “Helping you relax,” she murmured, sucking on Callie’s pulse point, making her gasp. She pushed her fingers inside Callie’s bra to roll her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Callie bit her lip, her eyes sliding closed, and Arizona felt her muscles relax by a fraction.

“We’re going to be in a hotel room, alone,” Arizona whispered, her lips brushing against the shell of Callie’s ear, “for an entire week.”

She dropped her fingers to the waistband of Callie’s pants, working the button free and lowering the zipper, “How many times do you think I can make you come in a week?” Callie moaned quietly, her body relaxing as Arizona pushed the armrest up and out of their way, molding her body against Callie’s side.

She slipped her fingers into Callie’s panties, her breath hitching when she found her drenched with arousal. “Calliope,” she breathed, feeling her clit start to throb, moisture pooling between her legs. She pulled away suddenly, a sly grin on her face.

“Follow me,” she demanded, stepping into the aisle and waiting while Callie buttoned her pants again before following Arizona through the darkened cabin to the bathroom. Arizona pulled her into the tiny space and locked the door, pressing Callie against it and pressing their lips together, groaning when she felt Callie’s hands working her jeans open, her fingers sliding between her folds to rub her clit, Arizona gasping and hurrying to push one hand between Callie’s thighs, slipping two fingers inside her.

They moaned into each others’ mouths, the tiny bathroom growing hot with their efforts as their fingers worked against each other at a frantic pace. Arizona moved her thumb against Callie’s clit, feeling her tighten around her fingers almost instantly, making both of them moan.

“Come with me,” Callie whispered, her fingertips moving against Arizona, their breath mingling as they pressed against each other. Arizona could feel how close Callie was, pushing her closer to the edge. Suddenly, Callie slipped two fingers inside Arizona, and the two of them tripped over the edge together, clinging to each other as their orgasms washed over them with fierce intensity. Arizona bit down hard on her lip to keep from screaming as her knees threatened to give out. Whether it was the low cabin pressure or the excitement of the situation, she doubted she’d ever come so hard in her life.

They stayed that way, fingers still inside each other for a long moment, breathing hard.

“Fuck,” Callie gasped, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Well, that’s one,” Arizona finally said with a smirk.

“What?” Callie asked, her brows furrowing.

“Just keeping track,” she said, curling her fingers inside Callie and making her gasp.

“Is this going to turn into a competition?” Callie asked with a laugh, slowly sliding her fingers out of Arizona and bringing them to her lips, drawing them into her mouth and licking them clean. Arizona’s eyes grew dark watching her, her arousal building again.

“I hope so,” she husked, pressing Callie against the door and beginning to thrust in and out of her again. A few minutes later, she was smirking, holding Callie up against the door. “Two,” she whispered into her ear as the Latina gasped and trembled, the week ahead suddenly looking a whole lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/32810243976/competition-calzona-request


End file.
